


Language Barrier

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Language Kink, M/M, learning a language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Lewis needs to learn some German for his role in Cars 2, he asks Sebastian to help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I learnt Lewis learnt all his lines in Cars 2 in other languages instead of it being dubbed, so this idea came to mind.

Lewis arrives at Sebastian's door unexpectedly one night.

"I need your help." Lewis says with sigh, all but throwing himself onto the sofa.

"With what?" Sebastian asks, concerned. Lewis looks really worried.

"German." Lewis replies, looking up at him. "Teach me how to speak German."

"Why?" Sebastian asks with a smirk, folding his arms. "Do you have someone to impress?"

"No." Lewis shakes his head. "You know the film we've been doing? The Cars one?"

Sebastian nods.

"They've asked me to speak some German in the film instead of dubing it." Lewis sighs. "I know exactly nothing about German."

"Do you have the lines on you?" Sebastian asks.

"Yes, In my pocket." Lewis replies, pulling out a folded bit of paper and handing it to Sebastian.

"This is easy. It's only a few sentences!" Sebastian says with a chuckle. "I'll get you speaking them in no time."

"Thanks man." Lewis says with a small smile. "I owe you one."

"No need." Sebastian grins at him. "This will be fun."

Lewis smiles warmly at him and Sebastian sits besides him on the sofa.

* * *

The next hour passes by quickly, with Lewis learning the lines a lot better with Sebastian speaking them.

Not to mention that when Sebastian spoke the words, Lewis felt enthralled by them. There was just something about Sebastian speaking his mother tongue that-

"Lewis? Are you listening?" Sebastian's voice cuts through the haze in Lewis' mind and he blinks.

"Sorry." Lewis smiles apologetically.

"Don't be." Sebastian smiles warmly. "It's getting late and I've bombarded you with a lot, we can continue tomorrow?"

Lewis nods. "I guess I should be going..."

"Come back tomorrow, we can have a go at the final line?" Sebastian asks, looking hopeful.

"Sure." Lewis smiles as he walks to Sebastian's door. "Thank you for teaching me."

"No problems." Sebastian says with a grin. "It was fun."

"Night." Lewis says quietly as Sebastian gently shuts the door.

He was well and truly screwed.

* * *

The next day Lewis came back for his lesson. He had debated whether or not to come, but in the end his desire to hear Sebastian speak more German had won out over his more sensible ideas.

The lesson was pretty short that night, Lewis not having that much to learn anymore.

At the end, Sebastian ran through his lines with Lewis to make sure he knew them and found Lewis to be pretty spot on.

"That's great, a slight problem with the last word but apart from that, good. It's like you've been speaking German all your life." Sebastian says with a grin.

"Thanks." Lewis smiles, but then frowns. "What word did I get wrong?"

"Just the last word." Sebastian shrugs. "You still cannot get a handle on it."

"What word was that?" Lewis asks.

Sebastian says the word and Lewis slowly repeats.

"Good." Sebastian nods. "A bit better. Just focus on that one word and then your lines will be perfect."

"Okay." Lewis says, smiling. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Sebastian tells him, moving to put the scripts down on the table. "I was happy to help."

"Can you help me with another thing?" Lewis suddenly asks, not really looking at Sebastian.

"Sure." Sebastian shrugs. "What is it?"

"How do I say I love you in German?" Lewis asks softly.

Sebastian pauses before replying. "ich liebe dich"

"ich liebe dich" Lewis repeats, testing the words out before looking at Sebastian shyly. "Uh Seb, ich liebe dich"

Sebastian raises an eyebrow in surprise. "  
du liebst mich?"

Lewis nods.

Sebastian shakes his head in amusement. "If I had known it would take me speaking German to get you to admit you liked me, I would have spoken it all day."

"You knew?" Lewis asks, his eyes wide.

"It was very obvious, Liebling." Sebastian replies, smirking when he sees the blush spread across Lewis' face.

"I thought I had hidden it." Lewis mutters, looking down.

"It wasn't well hidden." Sebastian smiles. "I could see from a mile away...all it took was a few words."

Lewis flounders a second and Sebastian laughs.

"It's okay." Sebastian says gently, moving closer to him. "I love you too, you idiot."

Lewis looks at him and Sebastian closes the gap between them and kisses him softly.

Lewis melts into the kiss and kisses him back.

When they part for breath, Sebastian smiles at him.

"Ich habe so lange gewartet, um das zu tun." Sebastian tells Lewis softly.

"What does that mean?" Lewis asks, his eyes soft and confused.

"It means I've waited a long time to kiss you." Sebastian replies, leaning down to kiss him again.

Lewis certainly does not complain though, and kisses him back greedily.

Sebastian breaks the kiss first this time and smiles at Lewis cheekily. "Willst du das weiter machen? "

Lewis doesn't understand, but he can see what Sebastian is implying and nods.

Sebastian grins at him and takes his hand, leading him to the bedroom.

Lewis follows, feeling suddenly glad he had needed those lessons.......


	2. Using what you learnt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was asked for more, so combined an amazing idea from Historygeek12 and one I had in my head last night.

In the next few months and weeks, Lewis learns more German.

Sebastian doesn't mind teaching him, in fact he finds it fun to teach Lewis words. It also makes it easier for him when he's tired after a long day and he switches to German randomly.

Lewis at first is quite hesitant to speak any learnt German. But pretty soon, as Sebastian keeps teaching him, he begins to speak German more openly.

Lewis doesn't really speak much German around the paddock, however. Mainly because he knows he'd be a translator's dream if he spoke any and he'd rather not mess up any words live on air.

But that doesn't exactly stop him eavesdropping on Toto and Niki's conversations in the garage.....

* * *

It was another bright morning during testing. Lewis is sat in the garage going over some data when Niki comes over to Toto with some coffee.

"Hier wolltest du Zucker?" Niki puts the cup into Toto's hands.

"Ja Dankeschön" Toto nods with a smile.

"Wie ist Susie?" Niki asks with a soft smile.

"Schöner Dank, beschäftigt mit Dare To Be Different." Toto smiles happily at Niki.

"Ausgezeichnet" Niki nods.

They are barely aware of Lewis frowning and trying to listen in. Lewis can follow the conversation, but it takes him a second to understand what is being said.

"You okay there, Lewis?" Toto asks suddenly, concerned. "You look like you're thinking hard about something."

"Was?" Lewis blinks, not noticing Toto's look of surprise.

"You speak German?" Niki asks, folding his arms.

"A little, yes." Lewis nods, slightly bashful at being caught out.

"Who taught you?" Toto asks, curious.

"A friend." Lewis answers offhandedly. "I just wanted to try a new language."

"And were you just trying to listen in on us?" Toto questions with a frown.

"Well, yes." Lewis bites his lip, but smiles. "I wanted to see if you talk about me. I'm glad you don't."

"Well from now on we'll speak in Italian to talk about you." Niki replies teasingly.

Lewis just rolls his eyes and looks back at his data sheet.

* * *

Lewis arrives back at the hotel that evening late and feeling exhausted.

Putting the spare card key through the door, Lewis steps into the room.

"How long was the meeting?" Sebastian's voice calls from the bedroom.

"Too long." Lewis replies, throwing his bag onto the floor and shrugging out of his team jacket. He makes his way tiredly to the bedroom and all but flops onto the bed besides Sebastian, who is reading a book.

"You look tired, Lieb." Sebastian says softly as Lewis cuddles into his side.

"I am." Lewis replies, sighing.

Sebastian puts the book down on the nightstand and runs a hand through Lewis' hair, making the Brit sigh.

"Does that feel good?" Sebastian asks with a smile.

"Yes." Lewis answers, his eyes sleepy.

"Good." Sebastian moves his hand away to go and pick up his book, but Lewis pouts at him.

"Do it again?" Lewis asks.

"Do what?" Sebastian looks at him.

"Pet my hair?" Lewis looks at him cutely. "Bitte?"

"Bitte huh?" Sebastian asks, a grin on his face.

"Bitte." Lewis repeats. "It felt good."

"Okay." Sebastian replies, moving his hand to run it through Lewis' hair again.

Lewis sighs happily and wiggles closer, closing his eyes as he relaxes.

Sebastian smiles softly at him and continues to thread his fingers through Lewis' hair, his other hand holding his book.

He doesn't stop until Lewis' gentle snores fill the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! Any mistakes are mine. Translations here: 
> 
> "here, you wanted sugar?"  
> "Yes, thank you."  
> "Good, how is Susie?"   
> "Fine thanks, busy with Dare To Be Different."   
> "Excellent."  
> "What?"  
> "Please"


	3. Shiver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian loves Lewis' curls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lewis' Instagram live video showed his adorable curls...so I wrote a mini fic to add to this series. This will be the last one of this series ;)

Sebastian reaches up and runs his fingers through the curls that adorn Lewis' head.

Lewis smiles gently and closes his eyes at the sensation.

"Feel good?" Sebastian asks with a grin.

"Mmmm." Lewis replies with a soft smile.

Sebastian keeps petting his hair, looping his fingers through the curls with a soft smile.

Lewis is now almost falling asleep and he shuffles closer to Sebastian.

"Getting tired?" Sebastian asks teasingly.

Lewis nods.

Sebastian chuckles softly. "Who knew this was your weak spot?"

"You know what my weak spot is." Lewis says with a smirk.

"Don't I know it. Liebling." Sebastian says softly as he switches to German.

Lewis shivers and kisses Sebastian, happily sighing into the kiss.

When they break apart Sebastian smiles warmly at him.

"ich liebe dich" Sebastian says softly.

"I love you too." Lewis whispers as he kisses Sebastian again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoy! :D


	4. Things take time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian asks Nico for advice, Lewis panics and we head for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little idea I had. Any translation mistakes are mine.

_Monaco 2013._

Sebastian is following Nico out of the post race conference, a frown on his face.

"Are you okay?" Nico asks as they walk out into the busy paddock.

Sebastian nods, but there's something bothering him, Nico is sure of it.

"Do you need to talk to me?" Nico asks quietly.

"Yes, kind of. I'm just confused about something." Sebastian replies.

"And you need my help?" Nico questions.

"Yes." Sebastian nods, making his way up to his motorhome. "Come with me a second?"

Nico nods and follows him inside.

* * *

Lewis is already in Sebastian's motorhome, taking an advantage of his shower. He had been so close to a podium today and now he just wanted to relax.

As Lewis stands under the spray, he hears voices and he turns the water down a touch so he can listen.

The first voice he hears is Sebastian, talking in German to someone.

When the other person replies, Lewis is shocked to learn that it's Nico.

What was Nico doing with Sebastian?

Lewis kept the pretence of having a shower up and tried to listen in.

"Ist das mit Lewis zu tun?" Nico asks softly, making Lewis strain to hear him.

"Ja" Sebastian says with a sigh.

Lewis' heart quickens, it's about him?

"Bist du in Ordnung?" Nico asks, worry in his voice.

"Uns geht es gut. Es ist nur etwas, was ich ihn fragen möchte. Nicht sicher, wie ..." Sebastian says, his voice sounding stressed.

"Sag mir" Nico asks.

"Wie soll ich ihm vorschlagen?" Sebastian asks in a rush.

Lewis' heart promptly stops.

Propose?

Did he translate that right?

Lewis doesn't listen in anymore, his heart was pounding too hard for him to hear anything else.

Sebastian wanted to propose.....

* * *

The next few days Lewis is strangely quiet around Sebastian, not ignoring him or anything but just withdrawn.

Sebastian had no idea what was wrong, he tried everything in the book to figure the Brit out, but nothing would make Lewis talk to him.

Pretty soon this type of behaviour kept happening, Lewis just not opening up.

Until one day Sebastian decides to corner him.

The German takes his hand before a free practice session and takes him round the back of the garage.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" Sebastian asks softly. "You haven't been yourself."

"I'm fine." Lewis says with a shrug.

"Yeah, you look fine." Sebastian says with a scoff, his eyes sad. "You've been sad, come on, talk to me."

When Lewis doesn't answer, Sebastian sighs.

"Okay. So you don't want to tell me, is this because I won't like what you have to say?" Sebastian pauses. "Do you want to break up with me?"

"What? No!" Lewis' eyes widen and he shakes his head. "I don't want to break up with you!"

"Then talk to me." Sebastian says. "What's wrong?"

Lewis sighs heavily and takes Sebastian's hand. "I heard you."

"Heard what?" Sebastian asks.

"You and Nico." Lewis says in a mumble. "It was in German so I hope I understood..."

"Understood what?" Sebastian asks, realising where this is going.

"You want to marry me?" Lewis questions, looking up at Sebastian.

Sebastian looks at him and smiles sadly. "I wanted to do this the proper way, but yes. I do."

"Why?" Lewis asks, frowning.

"Why?" Sebastian echos in surprise. "Because I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you?"

"Really?" Lewis asks, as if not believing.

"Of course." Sebastian says softly. "I was asking Nico for advice as he's your friend. I wanted to do it properly." He squeezes Lewis' hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lewis smiles but he doesn't look happy.

"Tell the truth." Sebastian says quietly. "Please."

"Well..." Lewis sighs. "I love you. So much. But I don't think I'm ready." Lewis lowers his head, not wanting to see Sebastian's eyes.

Lewis feels Sebastian gently tipping up his chin so he has to look at him and is faced with warm blue eyes.

"Did you think I'd be angry if you told me that?" Sebastian asks.

Lewis shrugs.

"Lew...I wouldn't ask you to do something if you didn't want to. If you don't want to get married that's fine with me. I want you happy." Sebastian tells him gently.

Lewis looks at him. "But you wanted to get married?" he asks softly.

"If you don't, I don't either." Sebastian shakes his head. "We don't need rings to show our love, Liebling."

Lewis sighs and rests his head on Sebastian's chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sebastian kisses his hair, resting his chin on his head.

"Maybe one day." Lewis says quietly.

"When you're ready." Sebastian tells him.

"I will be." Lewis says. "One day."

Sebastian hugs him tightly and then pulls him away. "Come on, let's get back to the pitlane."

Lewis nods, taking his hand and giving Sebastian a genuine smile.

Sebastian smiles back, pleased to have his Lewis back as he leads him back round to the pitlane.

* * *

_USA 2015._

Lewis is on top of the world.

He walks with his mechanics down the pitlane, his shirt damp and sticky with champagne.

He had just been crowned a Champion again, he now has three to his name.

It had been a tough season, and now that it was all over he feels elated.

As Lewis is walking past the Ferrari motorhome, he catches sight of Sebastian.

Making his excuses to his team, Lewis walks over to him.

"Enjoying yourself?" Sebastian asks with a laugh as Lewis grins at him.

"I am." Lewis smiles happily. "I'll soon have as many titles as you."

"Wouldn't that be a dream?" Sebastian says teasingly. "I might soon have five."

"You wish!" Lewis laughs and punches his shoulder lightly.

Sebastian chuckles then looks at him seriously. "I'm proud of you, Liebling."

"I know." Lewis nods, a smile on his face. "Are we still going out later?"

"Of course." Sebastian says with a grin.

"Good." Lewis replies, looking him up and down. "You know, the red suits you."

"More then the purple?" Sebastian asks with a smirk.

"You seem happier." Lewis says with a shrug.

"I am." Sebastian says honestly.

"You're following your dreams." Lewis says gently. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you." Sebastian says softly.

"I'd better go." Lewis sighs, "See you later?"

"Yes." Sebastian confirms, his eyes sparkling. "I can't wait!"

Lewis grins at him and touches his shoulder before he goes to find his team.

* * *

That evening, Lewis waits for Sebastian nervously in the restaurant, his hand fumbling with something in his pocket.

Sebastian arrives five minutes later and Lewis feels his breath catch in his throat at how good Sebastian looks in a suit.

"Hey." Lewis says softly as he looks at Sebastian.

"What?" Sebastian asks, his eyes warm. "Too much?"

"You look amazing." Lewis breathes softly.

"Thank you, so do you." Sebastian nods, taking a seat.

Lewis looks over to him and bites his lip, wondering when he should do this.

"Are you okay, Lieb? You seem nervous?" Sebastian asks after noticing Lewis being quiet.

"I'm fine." Lewis smiles weakly. "Lets order?"

Sebastian frowns but doesn't push the issue, turning his attention to the menu.

* * *

After the food had been eaten and the wine drunk, Sebastian decided to try to get Lewis to open up.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asks gently, reaching for his hand. "You were tense throughout dinner."

"Yeah." Lewis sighs and sits up, his hand hovering over his pocket.

"What is it?" Sebastian asks worriedly.

"Seb..." Lewis looks at their hands. "We've been together for a while now."

"Four years." Sebastian tells him with a smile.

"Yes." Lewis nods, taking the box out of his pocket. "And long ago you asked me a question I wasn't ready to answer, but now I am."

Sebastian goes silent as Lewis takes out the box with shaking hands and gets down on one knee on the floor.

"Sebastian. Ich liebe dich. Willst du mich heiraten?" Lewis asks with a soft smile on his face, presenting the simple gold band.

Sebastian looks at him wide eyed and then nods frantically. "Yes, Lewis. Yes."

Lewis grins tearfully at him and takes the ring out from the box, putting the ring on Sebastian's finger shakily.

Sebastian looks at Lewis, his face full of joy as Lewis presses their lips together passionately.

When they part, Lewis smiles at him and links their hands, Sebastian's gold band on show.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Lewis tells him tearfully.

"As do I." Sebastian tells him, his voice thick with emotion as he kisses him again, not caring where they were.

Lewis kisses him back, tears falling down his face as Sebastian cups his face, kissing him deeper.

When they break for air, Lewis presses their foreheads together.

"I love you." Lewis tells him softly.

"I love you too." Sebastian tells him, radiating happiness.

Lewis kisses him again and then moves away to sit back in his chair, a huge smile on his face.

Looking at Sebastian now and seeing his happiness made Lewis realise it was worth the wait.

He was going to marry Sebastian.

It didn't feel real. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Ist das mit Lewis zu tun? - Is this to do with Lewis?  
> "Ja" - Yes   
> "Bist du in Ordnung? - Are you alright?   
> "Uns geht es gut. Es ist nur etwas, was ich ihn fragen möchte. Nicht sicher, wie" - We're fine, its just something I want to ask him.  
> "Sag mir" - Tell Me.   
> "Wie soll ich ihm vorschlagen? - How should I propose to him?   
> "Ich liebe dich. Willst du mich heiraten" - I love you. Will you marry me?


	5. Where it all began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short drabble based on this: https://twitter.com/sebvettelnews/status/867024038979411969

“You’re kidding, right?”

“No.” Sebastian’s delighted grin says it all.

“You’re doing the German version of Cars 3?” Lewis asks, a grin on his face.

“Yes, same role as you.” Sebastian looks delighted. “It’s just like how we got together!”

Lewis chuckles and nods, pulling his Husband towards him to kiss his head.

“I guess it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
